McKee
by Eyla Rosh
Summary: El doctor McKee trabaja sólo en un pueblo de la modesta Inglaterra curando catarros cuando un día aparece en su consulta un niño lleno de cardenales. Su nombre es Severus Snape y sufre maltrato por parte de sus padres.


**Créditos:** Harry Potter, todos sus personajes y demás son propiedad de J. y un seguido de editoriales en todo el mundo, incluyendo Salamandra en España.

**I. Encuentro y advertencia**

Una gruesa línea formada por cardenales se extendía des del hombro izquierdo hasta la mitad de la espalda, formando una impresionante vía láctea de color violeta sobre la piel blanca. Además, tenía otro golpe grande que rozaba peligrosamente la parte más frágil de la última costilla derecha. Por lo demás, eran cardenales sin importancia y un pequeño corte de origen desconocido bajo una de las cejas negras.

- Bueno, creo que con esto ya estará todo- dijo el hombre, pegando una tirita en aquella herida.

Luego miró al niño que tenía delante y le sonrió. Él no le devolvió el gesto. No debería llegar a los ocho años, aunque su mirada negra parecía ser mucho más madura que su cuerpo: flacucho, enclenque y con nada más que pellejo sobre los huesos. Para rematar su aspecto, el pelo oscuro alborotado le caía sobre los ojos, enmarcando una nariz grande sobre una piel pálida.

- Puedes ponerte la ropa- le indicó, señalando la horrible camisa negra que el niño llevaba cuando había llegado a la consulta­.

Mientras se estaba abrochando los botones, el hombre volvió a hablar rompiendo el silencio:

- ¿Puedes volver a contarme como te has hecho todo esto?- preguntó.

El niño lo miró con desconfianza y habló hacia el cuello de su camisa:

- Me caí cuando iba en bicicleta, en las obras que hay cerca de la fábrica. Me di contra un saliente de cemento que hay cerca de la grúa.

- ¿Y qué hacías por allí?- preguntó de nuevo.

El niño lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Pasear. Mi padre trabaja en la fábrica- respondió simplemente.

- Está bien, muchacho, pero no quiero verte más por allí en bicicleta. No es un buen sitio para pasear- sentenció el hombre, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para abrirla.

El niño salió con la cabeza gacha.

- Eh… muchacho, ¿me recuerdas tu nombre?- le pidió, de sopetón.

Los ojos, más infantiles que nunca, lo volvieron a mirar con desconfianza.

- Severus Snape- susurró.

- Que te vaya bien entonces, Severus. Si ésta noche te duele, ya sabes dónde estoy.

Severus pareció dudar un momento.

- Gracias, doctor McKee- dijo al fin.

- Es mi trabajo- le respondió éste, con un guiño simpático, antes de cerrar la puerta tras la espalda del chico.

Cuando la puerta blanca de cristal esmerilado se cerró, el semblante de Alexandre McKee cambió por completo. Su expresión simpática y paternal pasó a ser la de un hombre de treinta y pocos años con muchos problemas en la cabeza. Se sentó en la silla que había tras su mesa y apoyó la mejilla contra la madera fría. Aquella sensación de frescor siempre le había gustado y, posiblemente por eso, su escritorio estaba siempre despejado; para que hubiera espacio para su mejilla.

El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, dejando de noche de forma inminente la consulta.

Llevaba apenas un año y medio trabajando allí. Su despido en un hospital irlandés le había hecho buscar trabajo entre los barrios más humildes de la Inglaterra profunda. Al ser el único medico de la pequeña consulta de aquel pueblo aislado, más parecido a un barrio solitario que a una ciudad pequeña, el trabajo era escaso y de lo más irregular. El caso más difícil que le había llegado, el de un trabajador de la fábrica que se había cortado la mano con la maquinaria, había sido trasladado al hospital decente más cercano, en Teesside.

McKee decidió que ya era hora de plegar aquella jornada, consistente en un resfriado común a las doce y el amoratado niño de hacía unos minutos.

El hombre subió por las escaleras que había tras la puerta que se encontraba al lado de la mesa y llegó a su apartamento, pues vivía encima de la consulta. Un pequeño apartamento para el único médico que trabajaba allí. McKee se dirigió a la cocina y calentó los restos de la cena del día anterior, que comió ante el televisor, donde una preciosa señorita del tiempo anunciaba que al día siguiente, 5 de mayo, un viento fresco llenaría su consulta de catarros, toses y escalofríos.

El plato y los cubiertos se quedaron en el fregadero, pues el repentino pinchazo que McKee sintió en la cabeza no le dio más tiempo que el de estirarse en la cama y dormir.

* * *

Tal como la señorita del tiempo había anunciado la noche anterior, el día se despertó helado, acompañado por un viento que no hacía más que aumentar la sensación de frío.

Las sábanas eran una cueva arrugada difícil de abandonar para McKee, cuyo dolor de cabeza había desaparecido con la dormida, tal y como solía ocurrir. Su deber, aquel deber que era tan importante a las seis de la mañana, le obligó a ir hacia el baño y comenzar a preparar mentalmente la jornada que empezaba. Luego, un segundo más tarde, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en Irlanda y que la jornada consistiría en…

- Un simple catarro, señora. Será mejor que repose lo que queda de día y mañana se encontrará mejor. Si le sube la temperatura a algunas décimas tómese un paracetamol, y si llega a 38 grados llámeme.

La señora, a la que solo le faltaban los rulos rosas para completar su indumentaria, se volvió a poner la camisa de estampados de flores sobre su cuerpo envejecido de casi sesenta años y se levantó de la silla.

- Muchas gracias, joven- le dijo, sin sonreír a McKee.

- Es mi trabajo- dijo, mientras abría la puerta.

Durante un lapso de tiempo muy corto, el que tardó en gritar "¡El siguiente!", se acordó del niño de los cardenales… ¿Stephen? No, Severus. Era realmente un nombre extraño.

- …y un dolor insoportable en las rodillas. Espero que sea la humedad…

El hombre que tenía delante lo visitaba una vez por semana como mínimo. Boina y bastón, tal como la señora que le había precedido en ocupar la silla, era un tópico muy bien realizado. El prototipo de abuelo gruñón de los pueblos.

- …frío y nada más. Debería haberme ido con mi segunda amante, la italiana, a Roma. Allí seguro que…

Sus cejas eran negras y espesas, sin ninguna de las canas que asomaban, escasas, bajo la boina marrón. Otra vez volvió a pensar en el niño, que extraño.

- …porqué siempre que llegaba éste tiempo ella me lo decía: "Adolph, deberíamos irnos al Mediterráneo". Ah, si yo tuviera los brazos que tenía antes, compraría un velero de treinta pies de eslora para irme de éste sitio…

McKee no llegó a recordar nunca como despidió al señor Goldratt, y si le dijo aquello de "es mi trabajo" que solía pronunciar cuando alguien le daba las gracias.

Lo cierto es que no llegó a recordar nada hasta la hora de comer, cuando, como siempre, William se presentó en la consulta.

- Hola, McKee- dijo el hombre, dos años más joven que él- ¿vamos?

- Por fin, William, creí que me iba a quedar sin comer. ¿Hay alguien más en la sala de espera?- preguntó.

- Esta vacía como mi estómago, larguémonos ya.

Una vez terminada la receta para la señora pelirroja que tenía sobre la camilla, McKee se quitó la bata blanca y cogió la cazadora oscura.

William trabajaba en la única gasolinera del pueblo, a ciento cincuentidós pasos de la puerta de la consulta de McKee. Tal vez era la misma edad, o la monotonía y la rutina, lo que llevaba a que McKee y William Grisam comieran juntos de lunes a viernes, alternando entre los dos únicos bares cercanos que servían platos combinados.

- …va y me suelta que fingió durante la noche anterior, ¿tu te crees? Y yo me quedé allí, con los calcetines en la mano.

- Eres un metepatas, William. Un metepatas irremediable.

- Lo sé- respondió el hombre, con una sonrisa burlona que no lo hacía parecer de treinta años, orgulloso de su poca sensibilidad- Tu deberías buscarte una chica que te diera lo que no tienes, así no tendrías ésa cara de muerto viviente.

- Lo que me faltaba… ¡una chica!- repuso McKee, con un tono falsamente dramático.

* * *

Al cabo de dos semanas, a las doce y un minuto de la noche, el timbre de la consulta sonó repetidamente cinco veces seguidas.

La puerta se abrió setenta segundos más tarde, mostrando a un McKee ojeroso, vestido solamente con un pantalón de chándal azul oscuro y que intentaba cubrir su torso desnudo con la bata blanca, la cual mostraba resistencia para abrocharse.

Pero si aquella imagen tan extravagante del doctor McKee podía ser cómica, la que él mismo tenía delante no lo era para nada.

Una mujer de facciones duras, cejas gordas, pelo claro y largo alborotado, vestida con un camisón blanco mal cubierto por un abrigo de hombreras negro lo miraba con desesperación. En sus brazos, un niño pequeño y enclenque, de pelo también negro, temblaba con la cara manchada de sangre.

- Entre- indicó, dejando pasar a la madre de Severus Snape.

La mujer, mirando a todas partes, entró y siguió al doctor por la sala de espera hasta la habitación contigua, donde dejó a su hijo sobre la camilla.

El médico examinó la herida que tenía el niño en la cabeza, justo sobre su ceja izquierda. Un golpe había abierto una antigua herida mal sanada, y ahora la sangre brotaba a chorro como un grifo.

- Señora Snape- dijo, intuyendo su nombre- Vaya a la sala de espera, yo me ocuparé de su hijo- y luego, dirigiéndose hacia el niño:- Severus, ahora te voy a hacer algo de escozor en la frente, pero no pasará nada, ¿me entiendes?

Con los ojos cerrados, Severus asintió débilmente.

Con paciencia, sangre fría y dos simples puntos de sutura, el niño dejó de perder sangre pocos minutos más tarde.

- Severus- lo llamó delicadamente el medico- ¿estás mejor?

- Sí- dijo el niño.

- Voy a avisar a tu madre.

- ¡No!- exclamó de pronto, incorporándose de forma peligrosamente rápida.

McKee se quedó parado unos instantes.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo.

- Eh… espere un poco. No quiero que me vea aquí estirado, se preocuparía aun más. ¿No puedo sentarme en la silla?- señaló una de las que había delante de la mesa.

- Supongo que no habrá problema.

McKee cogió a Severus por las axilas y lo sentó sin dificultad en la silla.

- ¿Mejor?

El niño asintió.

Al asomarse McKee a la sala de espera, la mujer entró rápidamente.

- ¡Sev! Cariño, ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele?- preguntó preocupada.

- Estoy bien, mamá, no es nada- respondió el niño, rehuyendo al contacto con su madre.

- Señora, siéntese por favor- le pidió McKee- Ahora, explíqueme que ha ocurrido.

La mujer, nerviosa, habló con tono inseguro.

- Se ha… caído por las escaleras.

- ¿Dónde viven?- preguntó McKee, en un sorprendente momento de agudeza.

- En los apartamentos que hay cerca de los almacenes Butler & Bacmon.

- ¿Allí tienen escaleras?

La mujer quedó petrificada en la silla blanca.

- Eran las… las escaleras del rellano, vivimos en la tercera planta- tartamudeó.

- ¿Y que hacía Severus en el rellano a las doce de la noche?- su voz inquisitiva no dejaba escapatoria posible para la madre del niño.

- He ido a tirar la basura, doctor McKee- respondió rápidamente Severus, con una voz tímida pero segura.

El hombre se quedó tan sorprendido que tuvo que guardar el interrogatorio para otra ocasión, despidiendo educadamente a madre e hijo con un seguido de recomendaciones para la herida.

Era evidente que Severus no se había caído por las escaleras… ni por las obras de la fábrica. Dudaba incluso que tuviera una bicicleta, teniendo en cuenta su aspecto y el de su madre, posiblemente no tuvieran ni televisor en casa.

* * *

Al día siguiente, un viernes, McKee le comentó a William su opinión. Al oírlo, se puso serio.

- Hombre, claro. La zona cercana a los almacenes es muy pobre- explicó- Tengo una amiga (que por cierto está buenísima) que vive allí cerca. Dice que siempre se oyen gritos por todas partes e incluso una vez oyó un tiro. Lo que ocurre es que mucha de ésa gente trabaja en la fábrica, y ya sabes… peleas, gritos… la mujer que reemplazaste en la consulta hace casi dos años había ido personalmente a ésa zona, varias veces, para asistir a partos. Incluso dicen que una vez ayudó a abortar a una mujer de forma ilegal.

- Joder, tío, podrías habérmelo contado antes, no tenía ni idea.

- Te lo tengo dicho, McKee, tienes que salir más.

Así pues, aquella tarde McKee siguió el consejo de William y cerró la consulta durante un tiempo, dejando en la puerta un cartel donde se leía:

_Me he tenido que ausentar por motivos personales. Volveré pronto. Si hay una emergencia GRAVE, pregunten por William en la gasolinera, él sabrá donde encontrarme. Gracias._

Por fin un poco de tiempo libre. Llevaba una semana sin parar a causa del tiempo frío que había llegado de golpe y, realmente, el viento le obligó a meter las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora.

Paseó entre los edificios y las casas del pueblo. No era un lugar muy rico precisamente. Las casas, evidentemente, no llegaban a la humildad de la zona oeste, cercana a los almacenes, aunque tampoco se podían esperar las calles de Liverpool. Paseó una hora larga hasta llegar a la salida del pueblo por el oeste. Allí, a quinientos metros de la carretera, había un parque desolado. Era de tierra clara, y solo un balancín, dos columpios y un tobogán oxidado estaban colocados en medio de la explanada. En uno de los columpios había una figura pequeña, que no se balanceaba con mucho interés y miraba sus pies, que apenas llegaban al suelo. McKee, sin pensar muy bien lo que hacía, se sentó a su lado.

- Hola- saludó, sonriendo.

Severus no lo miró.

- Sabía que era usted- murmuró.

- Ah, ¿sí? ¿Qué tal va la herida?

- Bien, no me duele.

- Eso es bueno- McKee siguió con el tono optimista, aunque al parecer ni todas las sonrisas del mundo habrían animado a Severus en aquel momento- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Cumplí ocho en enero.

- Anda, que mayor- dijo, con un tono demasiado infantil para tratar con aquel niño tan maduro.

Severus no respondió, así que McKee se armó de valor:

- Severus… sé que no te caíste por las escaleras. Me gustaría saber qué te ocurrió de verdad.

Al oír aquello, los ojos del niño se hicieron más grandes, y se levantó del asiento.

- Pues es la verdad- dijo, con posado desafiante, mirando a McKee.

- No te pretendía ofender, Severus. Solo quiero que…

- Métase en sus asuntos y limítese a curar a la gente- le espetó el niño antes de irse a paso muy rápido.

Allí se quedó McKee, preguntándose porqué no había estudiado magisterio antes que medicina.

* * *

McKee se había olvidado de todo. El caso de aquel niño herido misteriosamente había desaparecido de su mente, dejando una incómoda mancha que muy de tanto en tanto lo incomodaba por las noches. Si antes su trabajo escaseaba, ahora era casi nulo. Hacía tres días que no recibía pacientes en la consulta y solo una vez tuvo que recetar medicamentos.

La vida era triste en aquel lugar. La gente no era antipática, ni el pueblo era feo, pero el ambiente que se respiraba, el clima gris y frío, las farolas sucias y el constante ladrido del perro de los Wright formaban un retrato deprimente de aquel sitio.

Todo parecía sucederse con normalidad, hasta que un día ocurrió aquello que el subconsciente de McKee temía des de principios de mayo.

Sucedió el segundo día de septiembre, que había derramado agua des del mediodía, por primera vez en un mes. McKee predecía en esos momentos un aluvión de resfriados a partir de ése día, cuando la puerta de la consulta fue aporreada con violenta desesperación.

Al abrirla apareció la misma imagen que su cerebro tenía guardada des de hacía cuatro meses: la madre de Severus sosteniendo a su hijo entre los brazos.

Ésta vez el golpe fue muy duro. Severus había perdido el conocimiento y su madre estaba al borde de un ataque de ansiedad. No fue tarea difícil curarlo, aunque McKee temió por un momento. Nunca había visto a nadie con tantos y tan grandes cardenales. Una vez terminado el trabajo, tapó a Severus con una sábana para que no tuviera frío y se dirigió hacia la sala de espera.

- Señora Snape, ¿verdad?- la mujer, temblando, asintió- Tengo que hablar con usted.

- ¿Cómo está mi hijo?- preguntó desesperada.

- Se recuperará. Pero lo que me importa ahora es que me diga la verdad. ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Severus?

La mujer dudó un momento.

- Me he enfadado con él y le he pegado.

McKee abrió tanto los ojos que pareció que no podría volver a cerrarlos jamás.

- ¿Cómo ha sido capaz de algo así?

La mujer lo miró y bajó la vista.

- Soy… depresiva y, además, tengo graves problemas para controlarme. Hoy me he olvidado de tomarme las pastillas que me recetó el psiquiatra y…

- ¿Qué pastillas son?- preguntó de golpe.

- No…

- He preguntado qué pastillas son- el tono de voz de McKee se elevó.

- No lo recuerdo.

El hombre suspiró.

- Escúcheme bien, señora Snape. No denunciaré éste claro caso de maltrato a menores, pero como me entere que Severus vuelve a sufrir como hoy, llamaré a la policía. Y quiero verlo como mínimo una vez por semana. No quiero hablar con él, me basta verlo sano y salvo en el parque como llevo haciendo des de todo el verano. ¿Me ha entendido?

La mujer lo miró agradecida.

- Mi nombre es Eileen Snape. Vivimos en el número cuatro de Ralph Maurice, en la segunda puerta de la planta quinta.

- Ralph Maurice número cuatro, quinto segunda- McKee memorizó la dirección- Está bien, señora Snape. Ahora, si me permite, quiero hablar con su hijo.

- No le diga que le he dicho… la verdad.

McKee la miró fijamente y, a pesar que intentaba no transmitir el desprecio que sentía hacia la mujer, sus ojos reflejaban asco.

- Severus es mi paciente y le diré lo que considere correcto- le espetó, aparentemente sereno.

Ella no pudo hacer nada más que mirarse las rodillas, oyendo como la puerta que daba a la sala contigua se cerraba.

- ¿Severus? ¿Estás despierto?- preguntó suavemente McKee.

- Sí, doctor- respondió él niño, abriendo débilmente los ojos.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

Cogió una silla de delante del escritorio y la llevó hacia la izquierda, donde estaba la camilla.

Severus tardó un poco en contestar.

- Estoy un poco mareado, y me duele el hombro…

Se removió un poco sobre si mismo, para cambiar de posición. El cuerpo de Severus daba pena. Era horrible verlo y McKee todavía se preguntaba porqué había prometido a su madre que ésta vez no lo denunciaría.

- No pasa nada, con un poco de hielo y unos días de reposo todo se va a curar.

El niño lo miró con los ojos más tristes del mundo.

- Severus…- McKee se armó de valor e inspiró antes de hablar:- Tu madre me lo ha contado todo.

Abrió mucho sus ojos negros pero no dijo nada.

- Me ha dicho que ha perdido los nervios y…

- ¿Qué?

McKee se sorprendió ésta vez al observar la extrañada expresión del niño.

- Tu madre no te ha hecho esto con mala…

- ¿Cómo? ¡No!- exclamó, demasiado fuerte para su estado- ¡No! ¡Mi madre no me ha hecho nada!

- Severus, cálmate, no quiero que te des otro golpe ni que…

- No me voy a calmar, doctor. Mi madre le ha mentido, se lo juro. Mi madre nunca me ha hecho daño…

- Severus, por favor, creo que ya has sufrido bastante por hoy. No voy a denunciar a tu madre ésta vez…

- ¡Doctor escúcheme! Mi madre no me ha hecho nada…

McKee no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Severus defendiera a su madre solo porqué fuera su progenitora. Con ocho años y toda una vida por delante, no iba a dejar que algo así ocurriera.

McKee despidió a Severus y a su madre dos horas más tarde, cuando les explicó repetidas veces los cuidados que necesitaba el niño y las precauciones que debían tomar. El hombre se quedó observando como ambos marchaban, él a espaldas de su madre, en la oscuridad.

Cuando subió a su apartamento entró en el baño, donde apenas cabrían dos personas, y abrió un grifo para dejar que el agua corriera y se miró al espejo.

El pelo negro revuelto necesitaba un corte con urgencia, al igual que necesitaba una afeitada de forma alarmante. Le devolvió la mirada aquel hombre de pómulos marcados, de nariz pequeña y de ojos azules claros, de los que en esos momentos salía una gota de agua salada. Un latido más tarde y McKee rompió a llorar sin encontrar consuelo en ninguna parte.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Si alguien ha leído algún otro Fanfiction mío, supongo que notará la diferencia de estilos. Dejad vuestras opiniones, sean buenas o malas, para poder mejorar. Muchas gracias! ^^


End file.
